miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zach Petiot
}} |first= Frightmare |latest= Bookworm |only= |voiced by= |likes= Video Games |dislikes= |residence= Paris, France (Currently) Beaumont, France (Hometown, Formerly) |loveinterests= |kwami= Howll |wieldedmiraculous= Wolf Miraculous |wielded2= |keptmiraculous= |pets= |owners= |enemies= Hawkmoth Akumatized villains Chloe Bourgeois |abilities= Acting Hand-to-hand Combat Speaking foreign languages Art Skateboarding Nightwolf's Instinct |superhero identity= Nightwolf |supervillain identity= |weapons= Nightwolf's Claw Gauntlet |alignment= Good |akumatized identity= }} Zach Petiot is one of the protagonists in Miraculous: The Ladybug, The Cat and The Wolf. He is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Francoise Dupont High School in Paris, France. He is also a teen actor and has plenty of fans. With the Wolf Miraculous, when it is inhabited by Howll, Zach transforms into the superhero Nightwolf, gaining the power of intuition to stop Hawkmoth and his akumatized villains. Appearance Physical Appearance TBA Civillian Attire TBA As Nightwolf Personality Zach is a charismatic teen, he has a great sense of humor and loves to have fun. Inspite of being an actor, he is quite casual and humble, as he appreciates all his fans for getting him to where he is. He can also be sarcastic and rude to people he doesn't like, such as Chloe Bourgeois. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, but can be a bit impulsive, like when he protected Nicole Bouvier, who was being pursued by Frightmare, he also got into a fight with the akuma, inspite not being transformed. As Nightwolf, Zach doesn't show much of a change in personality. Abilities As a Civillian As an actor, Zach has learned several skills that he has used for roles, since he claims to prefer to do his own stunts. He has mentioned that he can speak some foreign languages, he is a decent artist, is quite good at skateboarding and is a skilled fighter. As Nightwolf Nightwolf has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability. His special power, Instinct, allows him to increase his senses to allow him to track and locate things like hiding villains or hostages. However, using Instinct drains his Miraculous' power, causing him to revert back to Zach five minutes afterwards. Family Currently, only Zach's father has been mentioned, but their name has not been revealed. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Zach and Marinette get along really well, although, he does tend to find her weird at times. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Zach and Adrien get along well. Howll Zach and his kwami, Howll, share a great friendship with eachother, with how long they've been together. Howll is said to originally been corrupt and evil, but Howll has said that he changed his ways after meeting Zach. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace While not seen interacting much, Zach seems to be on good terms with Nino. Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge Zach and Alya get along with eachother, possibly due to their shared interest in the heroes of Paris, even agreeing to research the heroes together. Chloe Bourgeois/Queen Bee Zach does not get along at all with Chloe. Immediately after meeting her, he was quick to insult her due to her mean girl attitude. Zach is shown not to be scared of Chloe's threats with her father being the mayor. Zach takes any opportunity to make a joke at Chloe's expense. Master Wang Fu While Master Fu is initially hesitant about trusting Zach, due to Howll's corrupt past, he decides to trust Zach, since he seems to genuinely want to help Paris. Tom Dupain & Sabine Cheng Zach first entered the bakery when Adrien told him that it was the best in Paris. Zach was happy that Tom and Sabine were fans of his roles. History TBA Trivia * Originally, Zach was going to be a professional skateboarder, rather than an actor. Also, he was originally going to be given the Dragon miraculous by Master Fu, rather than wielding the lost Wolf Miraculous. Category:Characters Category:Fan character Category:Fanon characters Category:French Miraculous Team Category:French characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Miraculous holder Category:Oc Category:Students Category:Superhero Category:Teenagers